deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Aragorn vs. Jon Snow
Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain and heir to the ancient thrones of Gondor and Arnor! Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch who made peace with the wildlings! WHO IS DEADLIEST??? 260px-Anduril.jpg|Aragorn with his sword Anduril. Aragorn's Bow.jpg|Aragorn's Dunedain Longbow imagesCACDUTXK.jpg|Jon Snow imagesCACV4P5X.jpg|Northener Dirk longclaw.jpg|Longclaw 350px-Longbow.jpg|Longbow imagesCALSSLE8.jpg|Ghost, Jon's direwolf and companion, probably as fierce in combat as he is! The Battle Slightly beyond the Wall, Jon Snow is walking through the godswood with his direwolf, Ghost. Trailing him is Aragorn, who has his Dunedain Longbow at the ready. He takes out an arrow, fits it to his bow, and draws it back as far as he can. As Jon nears the edge of the forest, Aragorn lets loose his arrow, but Jon turns around at the last second, and drops himself to the ground as the bow catches his black cloak and narrowly misses his body. Ghost growls as Jon turns towards Aragorn. "Who are you?" Aragorn drops his longbow and draws Anduril. "The Dunadan." Jon lifts his own longbow and picks out an arrow, , but barely has time to draw when Aragorn reaches him and swings Anduril, cleaving the bow in half and knocking Jon off his feet. Ghost leaps up and pushes Aragorn onto his back, but Jon gets up and yells, "Ghost, no! He's mine." Ghost whines and walks away, but not before growling at Aragorn, who stands up. Jon draws Longclaw and charges, blades clashing repeatedly until Aragorn slashes through Jon's left shin, drawing blood. Jon grunts and kicks Aragorn between the legs, and the Ranger falls to one knee, only just deflecting an overhand strike by Lord Snow. Aragorn tries to swing again at Jon's leg, but the latter jumps back and the two warriors lock their blades together. Aragorn then frees his left hand and draws his Lorien knife, slashing at Jon's stomach, but the chainmail blocks most of the blow, only brusing Snow. Jon punches Aragorn in the chest with his sword pommel and steps back, then thrusts at Aragorn, slicing his side but not doing much damage. Aragorn puts his left hand to his side and tries to stop the blood, but then shakes away the pain and slashes again at Jon, jarring Longclaw from his hand. Jon draws his dirk and leaps at Aragorn, trying to stab him, but Aragorn grabs his hand and throws him away from his body. Snow rolls down a hill and loses his dirk in the process, leaving him unarmed. As Aragorn gets up and begins to run down the hill to dispatch the Lord Commander, Ghost leaps on him and bites his upper right arm. Aragorn yells and punches Ghost's stomach, forcing him to jump back, and the Ranger grimaces as his wounds start to bleed again. Ghost jumps at Aragorn once more, clawing his face, but after a fierce struggle for a weight advantage, Aragorn gains the upper hand and drops Anduril, takes out his knife, and knees Ghost in the face. Ghost whimpers as his jaw cracks, then Aragorn raises his knife and slashes downwards. Jon, who has been trying to find his dirk, hears the final growl of Ghost and screams, running up the hill to find Aragorn covered in the direwolf's blood, sheathing his knife and picking up Anduril. Jon looks at the body of Ghost, turns to Aragorn with tears trickling, and tries to rush the exhausted Aragorn, dirk raised when Aragorn falls to one knee and stabs with Anduril, impaling Jon Snow on it's Elvish blade. Jon gasps as blood fills his mouth, and he drops his dirk, grabbing at Anduril's blade when Aragorn withdraws the weapon. Jon crumples to the ground, bleeding to death. Aragorn yells out, "ELENDIL!!!!" He wipes clean his sword and, leaning on the blade for support, limps away from the scene. WINNER: ARAGORN Aragorn's age, experience, and better knowledge of his weapons has given him the victory. When it comes down to the two heirs of lost dynasties, nothing beats The Lord of the Rings. NEXT UP: Witch-king of Angmar vs. Eragon Bromsson!!! Category:Blog posts